


Double - (Trans!John 221b ficlet where Sherlock steals his birth certificate)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant (more or less), Dysphoria, Established Relationship, FTM John Watson, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, Like, M/M, Name Change, Or maybe they're just platonic, Sherlock 2021, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans is the only non canon thing, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, Transition, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, idk - Freeform, johnlock 2021, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~Sherlock was taken aback. Another birth certificate was lying underneath the first.Mostly bbc based in terms of plot, but mostly ACD based in terms of time period & characters.John H. Watson. Sherlock has been bugging him for the middle name since they met. When Sherlock finds that John has two birth certificates, it takes until John sees Sherlock with them that Sherlock deduces that the second birth certificate is his original, & the name on it is John's deadname.
Relationships: Actually no maybe they're already in a relationship I think I like that better, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Relationship, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, pre Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Double - (Trans!John 221b ficlet where Sherlock steals his birth certificate)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh I have a competition tomorrow so i'm exhausted & should have been asleep half an hour ago. 
> 
> i forget what i was going to write in the notes

“Higgins?”

“Go away!”

Guessing exhausted Sherlock. If John wouldn’t tell him, he’d have to find out himself. John left for locum-work after showering, & immediately, Sherlock was up, climbing to John’s room. He proceeded to John’s firebox. This was his first time deep-searching John’s room, not just helping him move in & or briefly entering to wake him. As Sherlock remembered, John’s safe had the key in it. Stupid bastard. Though he deduced John had the safe so, in a fire, no documents would burn; & if the key was lost in the fire, it would be of no use. So John kept the key in the lock. Clever doctor.

Sherlock unlocked & opened it. The door swung heavily.   
A passport, an ammunition magazine, & a birth certificate. Sherlock was taken aback. Another birth certificate underneath. Finding this surprise-development important, he immediately entered his mind palace to cross-reference with other information. 

After an unknown time in his mind palace he replaced John’s documents, but brought the birth certificates down. He was just inside, when John came up behind him.

“Is that my birth certificate?” 

Sherlock froze. “Who’s this?” he deflected. Now John froze. Sherlock completed his deduction with the help of John’s reaction. He switched the certificates so Hamish John Watson was on top, “Who’s this?” Sherlock asked again.

“Me… & my uncle.”

Sherlock smiled, “Clever bastard.”


End file.
